One Last Goodbye
by ELM22
Summary: Grissom says goodbye to a loved one for the final time.


**A/N: I have had this in my mind for a while now and decided to write it when I recently suffered a loss of my own. It is dedicated to those of us who are left behind when a loved one dies.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

One Last Goodbye

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gil Grissom stoically sat at the front of the sanctuary as the priest finished sharing his message on life and death. He didn't register the hardness of the bench that he occupied alone. He didn't notice the small number of mourners who had gathered. He didn't hear the droning voice of the young inexperienced priest as he called those gathered to celebrate the life of the deceased and not feel sorrow for her death for she was in a far better place than those gathered.

The only thing that registered in Gil's hurting soul was the loss of the woman who had meant so much to him in his life. As he looked at his mother who lay still in the oak box before him a tear rolled down his cheek. He missed her so much already and silently prayed that she would move. Even just a twitch of her rosy smile but nothing happened and her body remained still.

He hadn't realized that the service had concluded until he felt the priest take his hand and shake it. It didn't register that those gathered were leaving as they lined up and shook his hand speaking kind words to console him as they filed by and said their final farewells to their friend. Their hollow words fell on deaf ears.

Lost in his sorrow Gil never noticed that the others had left. He stood next to the casket and watched his mother's still face as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. He sensed her presence as she stepped up beside him and turned when he felt her hand touch his shoulder.

"Catherine told me what happened. I jumped in my car as soon as I heard." The tall brunette pulled Gil into a strong hug as he buried his face into her shoulder and finally allowed his own release.

"Oh God, Sara…" He wailed as she rubbed his back. "I miss her so much!"

"I know, Gil, I know." Sara held him tight as his tears soaked her shirt and his sobs wracked both of their bodies. "It's okay… just let it out…"

After several moments of releasing his pent up emotions Gil finally began to calm and pulled away as he sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. Sara never broke contact as she let him go and continued to rub her hand over his back, hoping to sooth him some more.

Gil turned back to the casket and a sad smile crossed his lips as he looked down at his mother's lifeless form. "You would have liked her, Sara, and she would have loved you. She… I'm really going to miss her, Sara… I…" He bowed his head as a fresh bought of tears overtook him and Sara wrapped her arm around his waist, hugging him close.

"Come on," she said quietly. "Let's go."

Gil nodded but before leaving he signed to his mother something they had always said to each other before parting. It had been a special promise not to forget each other. _You will always be in my heart._ After one last, tear-filled look Gil allowed Sara to lead him away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In his haste to leave Vegas when he received the call about his mother's sudden death the only arrangement that Gil had made was for Catherine to take over at the lab and to look after Hank. Sara drove him to a small, out of the way, motel and as he sat in the car she went into the office and rented them a room.

Gil had little to no strength and Sara helped him into the room and to sit on the bed. He cared for little but the sorrow that had overtaken him and laid down on his side, just wanting to sleep. In his weakened state of mind he thought that if he could just sleep that it might be all better when he awoke.

Sara helped him out of his shoes and under the covers before going back out to her car. Sara had made two quick stops before leaving town. The first was at Gil's townhouse with Catherine where she gathered some of his clothes and his medication then she drove to her apartment and gathered her own things as well as some of the groceries that she had purchased the day before. She didn't know how long Gil would need to be away but she was determined that she would not leave him to grieve alone and they would stay there for as long as he needed to begin his recovery.

After bringing their things inside she put the perishable food items in the small fridge then went to check on Gil. He still lay on the bed, staring at the wall. She kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers behind him. Sara quietly spooned him and wrapped one arm around his chest as she ran the soothing fingers of her other hand through his soft, graying curls. Gil soon fell asleep in her arms knowing that although his heart was broken she would be there to help him heal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gil slowly awoke from his sleep and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 4:30 a.m. and he was almost surprised to realize that he had slept for twelve hours. He rolled over and met the cold sheets where Sara had been laying and slowly sat up, putting his stocking feet on the floor. He stretched before running a hand through his mussed curls and gingerly stood.

After relieving himself in the bathroom he wandered out into the small living area that was the next room and found Sara sitting on the end of the couch doing a crossword puzzle. She looked up at him and smile warmly as he sat down next to her.

"Good morning," she greeted. "How you feeling?"

Gil shrugged. "Okay,"

Sara set aside the crossword and took his hand, entwining their fingers. "It's okay to be sad and to cry. It doesn't make you weak, Gil, and you don't have to hide you feelings from me."

Gil shook his head as her invitation stirred his emotions up all over again. They were new in their relationship and despite the fact that they had known each other for years a part of him felt that he would be exposing himself if he broke down in front of her again. But then he remembered a conversation that he'd had with his mother years before when he was a much younger man.

_"Gil," she had signed after getting his attention. "Someday you are going to find the woman who is meant for you. And when you do she will be the one who you will be able to open your heart to and let show all of the expressions that you hide from the rest of the world."_

_"I show my expression to you," he signed as he chuckled._

_She took his arm, making him stop, and smiled warmly. "That's not what I mean and you know it." Gil became serious again and watched his mother as she finished. "When you find her, Gilbert, don't shut her out. She will be there for you when you need her most."_

As his mother's words floated in Gil's head the dam burst and his tears poured down his face again. He covered his face with his hands and Sara turned to face him before pulling him into her embrace. She leaned back against the couch as he rested against her breast and let himself be comforted by the woman that he loved.

They spent that day and night at the motel as Gil released his raw emotions and Sara stayed close to give him the comfort that he so desperately needed, even if he wouldn't admit it. The next morning she went with him to lay his mother in her final resting place then drove him back to Vegas as he had flown out the day he left. On the way home there were a number of times that Sara would glance over and see fresh tears running down his face. She would take hold of his hand and give it a loving squeeze, knowing that once they got home this would be a side of Gil that he would bury and she may never see again. But she took heart in the fact that she had this opportunity to be there and comfort him.


End file.
